Sohma Point
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: The characters of Fruits Basket are in PSG Fever. Tohru, Akito, Kyo, Yuki, Kagura, and others learn about the sisters, Panty and Stocking, and how they are performed. However, a ghost invades a city, marking the appearance of the Angelic Sisters. All the talk made a very few to feel concerned, while a rare few meet them. Rated M for explicit language and mild sexual themes.


_**Sohma Point**_

* * *

_**NOTE: **__I DO NOT own Fruits Basket OR Panty & Stocking, since both animes are nine years apart. Please note that this is Miz-K's first fan fic of PASWG, as it roughly parodies Episode 5B – "Vomiting Point"_

* * *

A view of Daten City is shown, from above.

Garterbelt narrated, "Daten City – synonymous of extremes, love, hate, decadence, and uh, the opposite of _decadence_."

A view of Kaibara High School is shown.

"But _far east _of the edge of this town is a huge city called Tokyo, Japan. And with it, the starting point of our story, in a small municipal high school called Kaibara. In this school, among the city and life, the people around this school, and everywhere else, live out their lives."

Garterbelt, a huge preacher with a huge afro and beard, cried out, "Now, lord… May you shower out your _Fruits Basket_ fortune upon us!"

A lightning bolt appeared and struck Chuck, a green rat dog, burning him into a crisp. He hocked out a piece of paper, with a word on it. Garterbelt read it and was amazed. But what was it?

* * *

Meanwhile, in Kaibara High School, three students were walking home from school. One was male and had purple short hair, another boy had orange hair, and a female had long brown hair and blue ribbons on. The boys were wearing black uniforms, as the girl was wearing a blue uniform.

"I hear that Shigure is on his bending, over the sickest fantasies, again!" Kyo huffed.

Tohru gasped, as she thought, "Oh, how awful! I wonder what he means."

Yuki explained, "Now, now, Miss Honda. It's just that he saw something on the news, recently."

Tohru asked, "Really?"

Yuki sighed, "You don't really wanna know."

Kyo shouted, "I DO! What the hell is his problem? I even asked Haru about it, and he knows! But he wouldn't say! The brat!"

Yuki snuffed, "Just because Haru and Shigure knows… that doesn't mean you can complain about it, you stupid cat."

Kyo growled, "I'll get to the bottom of this, ya damn rat! I'll even invite _all _the Sohmas here and prove what's going on!"

Yuki growled, "Try and invite Akito _or _Ayame…"

"I won't! In fact, I won't invite Kagura, either!"

Tohru asked, as she was scared, "Uh, what is this about again?"

The two Sohmas sighed, as they gave up, "Wait… We can't invite them all."

Tohru suggested, "Well, how about we head to Sohma House and ask them all."

The boys cried, "NO! NOT THAT!"

She was nervous, as she replied, "Was it something I said?"

**XXXXX**

At Shigure's house, Tohru asked him, "Hey, Shigure?"

Shigure, a man with black hair and a gray yutaka, replied, "What is it, Tohru? Is there a problem?"

"Well, on the way home, Yuki and Kyo were upset over some sort of secret that you know about. Was it a sick fantasy, as I heard from them?"

"Oh, so you want to know, right?"

He called out, "Yuki! Kyo! May you come here, for a minute?"

They appeared and retorted, "What is it?"

Shigure stated, "Sit down. It's time we talk about this."

He let out a grin and said, "I know it isn't fair to say it, in front of Tohru, but I heard about two girls in the city, and they are rumored to return soon. So far, no one has been able to get a picture of these two strangers."

Kyo griped, "So… _Another _way to get perverted."

Tohru inquired, "Is this some kind of foreigner?"

Yuki said, "Some sort of weird girls he ran into, like always."

Shigure smiled, "Well, you know how it is. You think you know some mysterious girls, and for the next moment, you learn of the great girls in Japan."

Tohru cheered, "OH! That's wonderful!"

Yuki barked, "We understand that they are women, but at least tell us!"

Shigure responded, "Simply beautiful angels. That's all… but it's only a rumor."

Kyo snapped, "IN NAME ONLY!"

Shigure responded, as the others listened.

"Simply beautiful ladies that came to the city, which I saw, while I was with my editor. I'm talking about… Panty and Stocking."

They were stunned, as Yuki sighed, "You had to say such derogative words…"

Shigure pleaded, "No, you don't understand! They're real! Would I lie?"

Tohru asked, "Um… What's a Panty and Stocking? Are they lingerie girls?"

Kyo sighed, "They're those two bitches who pretend to be angels. But that's all a rumor. _And _they cuss and swear, while using underwear for weapons."

Yuki groaned at Shigure, "I cannot believe Haru knew about them, too. You're losing it, you know."

Shigure moaned, "Oh… I knew you guys don't believe me."

Tohru thought, "I'm sorry, but I thought they were like girls that Shigure used to pose for his novella."

She responded, "Well, if they are real, maybe I should meet them, one day!"

Yuki gasped, "M-M-Miss Honda…"

Kyo sighed, "Don't hold your breath. Like hell they ever show up."

Tohru asked, "I'm sorry, but they never appear?"

Shigure smiled, "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure. Did you know that they are ghost hunters, as well?"

Yuki got up and snorted, "_Now _you're being ridiculous."

Kyo huffed, "You suck, you know that?"

They left, as Tohru was concerned over the Anarchy Sisters.

She asked Shigure, "Will they show up?"

Shigure gasped, as he was speechless.

Meanwhile, at the Main Sohma House, Kagura Sohma, a girl with brown hair and a green dress, began to pretend she is firing guns. Momiji, a boy with blonde hair and a purple shirt and pants, saw her. He asked her, "What are you doing?"

Kagura smiled, "I'm pretending I'm one of those angels I heard about! Wait'll Kyo, my darling, sees me, as them!"

She shouted, as she posed, "REPENT, MOTHERFUCKER! SUCK ON THIS, ASSHOLE! FUCK!"

Momiji cried, "Kagura! Why did you swear, like that?"

Kagura blushed, "They are the angels that swear, a lot! Or that's who Rin told me about…"

Momiji smiled, "Well, Haru told me that they are simply guttermouths. Of course, he'd never go _Black_ at them. But if I were you, I'd not mention it to him or Kyo."

He thought, "But… I think you _may_ snap, if he barks at you with that Panty imitation…"

**XXXXX**

And thus, the Panty and Stocking rumor spread, all around Tohru's friends, and even the Sohmas. Haru talked about it with Hiro and Kisa.

"So, you didn't like to hear about those two angels," Hatsuharu asked them.

Kisa shook her head, as Hiro replied, "Why should we? They're too young for us. Aren't they supposed to be like adults? I mean, they act like superheroes, but they wear lace, rather than granny panties!"

Kisa remarked, "Hiro… That's not true."

Haru said, "You know, one day, I'd like to meet them, and maybe show them a thing."

Hiro huffed, "I'll bet you'd go _Black _and fight these women. Besides, you're too young to know that."

Hatsuharu sighed, "To me, it would be a doomsday… Whatever that is."

**XXXXX**

Momiji told it to Kyo.

"Hey, Kyo! You won't believe about the stories in the Main Sohma House about Panty and Stocking!"

Kyo yelled, "MORON! I already know from Shigure! Why do you listen to that bullcrap?"

Momiji smiled, "Oh, it's all around the building. Kagura, Haru, Ritsu, Hatori, and I have been starting to become fans of them!"

"That's a lie! You know Hatori is such a buzz killer!"

"Aw, Kyo, why do you reject the offer? Why, they can even attack ghosts! I heard that I once saw a huge ghost, in the shape of a huge bunny rabbit, and he was about to devour the entire house… and the angels were like-."

**WHAM!**

Kyo hit Momiji, "You're making it up, you brat!"

Momiji wailed, "WAH! Kyo is mean to me, again! WAH! I was not! WAH!"

Kyo sighed, "Coming from a bunny boy, that story is such BS."

**XXXXX**

Tohru heard it from Kisa, who once heard of a Panty and Stocking sighting.

"I heard that the two angels destroyed a huge lizard monster that was rampaging through the forest."

Tohru smiled, "WOW! That was awesome! And you didn't get a picture?"

Kisa said, "No."

"Oh. Well, that's okay. As long as you managed to see it."

"I didn't. Hiro told me, last night, who heard it from Kyo, who heard it from Yuki."

Tohru gasped in nervousness, as she thought, "Oh, great. These Panty and Stocking stories are addicting and spreading…"

Kisa asked a nervous Tohru, "Uh… Sissy? You okay?"

She then inquired to her, "Say, are they like superheroes? Hiro said that they are like that, but they're not."

Tohru sighed, "No, it's not like that. It's weird that they use underwear for weapons."

Kisa gasped, "Then… Do they feel naked inside?"

**XXXXX**

Kagura met with Kyo, who was amped for an Angel sighting. She giggled in glee, "Wait until you hear my imitation of Panty & Stocking!"

Kyo yelled, "I rather not, Woman!"

"Aw, don't worry. I'm not going to take off my panties, you know."

"YOU'RE SICK!"

"I'm not! Now, are you going to listen or not? I practiced too long for YOU, DAMN IT!"

Kyo sighed, "Alright, fine… But NO roughhousing!"

Kagura then posed and winked, as she spoke in a heavenly voice.  
_"O heavenly spirit… O lost soul wandering in earth…"_

Kyo then recognized her chant, "Oh, no…"

He slinked a bit, as she continued, "_May the thunderous power of these garments, worn by these delicate maidens strike you down with great vengeance and furious anger…"_

He took one step, as he groaned, "No… She's not gonna say it!"

She continued, "_Strike down upon on your rupture soul and return you from whence you came!"_

He dashed off, as she chased him, "REPENT, MOTHERFUCKER!"

Kyo cried, "AAH, CRAP! WHY DID YOU SAY _THAT_?"

Kagura shouted, "COME BACK! YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINISH!"

He yelled, "YOU DONE ENOUGH! AND YOU SAID IT WRONG!"

**XXXXX**

It didn't end. At Ayame's work place, a costume shop…

Ayame pleaded, "Oh, Mine… Can you believe what fabric we'll use to mimic the patterns of those angels from heaven?"

Mine Kuramae, a girl with a maid uniform, responded, "Yes, it sounds good… But what will the fans say if they liked to wear angel attires? I mean, I am pretty sure lace and see-through net stockings are a rare choice."

Ayame scolded, "Tut, tut, now! Lace is SO _Rated R_. Silk, satin, and polyester match the pure cloth of a delicate angel touch. And the color is _always_ gonna be white."

Mine bowed and cheered, "AAH! White is so the delicate color for the Anarchy Sisters! I truly want to meet them and know their casual attire!"

Ayame said, "Well, the angel with long purple hair is more of a Gothic type… so, all black with horizontal striped socks are for pure authenticity! I wouldn't mind wearing black Gothic attire… but it's so moody and depressing."

He bellowed, "Perhaps the angel, Stocking, is it, could match her hairstyle color and wear a tinted plum and indigo, with a dash of white and aqua, to clash with the frills in her skirt. And let's change the stripes into a vertical hold."

Mine smiled, "Yeah. Horizontal stripes look fat… Not that Stocking is fat, right?"

She then asked him, "Uh… One question… Which one is Stocking, again?"

**XXXXX**

Even Tohru's friends heard wind of the Anarchy Sisters.

"So, I heard from Shigure that they resemble you two," Tohru said to Hana and Uo, "You know how Panty had blonde hair and Stocking is so moody."

Uo sighed, "Yeah, right. We're not like those foulmouthed angels."

Hana explained, "I _did _run into them, one time. They had no electric waves, at all. I fear that they are dead, since they are angels, as well."

Uo laughed, "Damn, Hana. That sounded random. Who ever heard of angels that die and become ghost hunters? Are _they _supposed to be the ghost busters?"

Hanajima said, "True. But their mannerisms make no sense."

Tohru asked, "You mean like how they died?"

Uo said, ignoring Tohru's remark, "Well, I tell you this. If I die and become a scary ghost, I'd scare those Fan Club Girls, before those angels can shoot me dead."

Tohru cringed, "Uo-Chan! NO! Then I'd lose you!"

Uo giggled, "Don't worry, Tohru. We'll still be around."

Torhu sighed in relief, as she thought, "If Mother was a ghost, I'd hide her from them, if I knew about them, anyway."

She said, "Did you two ever saw the angels?"

Uo said, "Just a rumor from the students here."

Hanajima replied, "Just a thought. It randomly showed up."

They stared at Hanajima, who answered back, "They were at a strip club, outside. … … …I was there."

**XXXXX**

While debating on the Sohma Curse to the _Holy Angels_ was mentioned.

Yuki said, "No way!"

Kyo barked, "Yes way! What if that slut-zilla, Panty, tried to hug me? You figured that we'd erase her memory?"

Yuki sighed, "It's ridiculous. No one in the right mind would hug you, if they _are_ angels."

Kyo barked, "NO SHIT, SHERLOCK MOUSE! How the hell can you accept them to the Sohma Curse? One minute they know you, the next, Akito crawls up our asses in anger!"

Yuki snarled, "I don't wanna hear it! Yes, they may hug us and we become our cursed form, but you're forgetting they're "_angels_", if you even considered calling these whores _angels_."

"Look at you! You're not that innocent, now, calling them whores! Dream on, rat boy! I'll bet if that blonde tramp hugged you-."

Yuki glared, "You know, I never said this… but you're such a fucking cat."

Kyo gasped, as Yuki walked away, "Besides, that whole issue is up to Hatori. He and Akito are the only ones who knew about the angels and its connection to the Sohma Curse. Not that we care, but I am _not _going to make that issue my own."

Kyo roared, "Oh, you call me a motherfucking cat, asshole? NOW YOU MADE ME CUSS LIKE A SAILOR, YOU CO-!"

**Stab!**

Yuki stuck a leek in his mouth and sighed, "Wash your mouth out with this, you cat…"

Kyo gagged, as Yuki smirked. He coughed and hissed, "This is over! Don't come crying to me when the blonde girl tries to nail you, you lousy cu-!

* * *

Addictive, yet very loud, it's been one Sohma after another. The talk of Panty and Stocking was heard, all around Sohma House, the Main Sohma House, and even everywhere, around Tohru's life. However, only _one _Sohma was not impressed by the whole thing. And that was the head of the Sohmas, Akito. He was sitting in his room, at the Main Sohma House, watching a scene of Panty and Stocking on the news. It showed Panty, the blonde angel, transforming into an angel.

"Those girls are angels… but they are superheroes, as well," he said, "Someone should tell me about this. I don't approve of these ugly girls, posing as angels."

He then bellowed, "I'm going out… Maybe this Tohru Honda can shed some light on this."

Akito, of course, befriended Tohru, since Kyo's TRUE transformation, long ago. But he hardly respected her, since they met, face-to-face. When the Anarchy Sisters were mentioned, all around Sohma House, it seems that the frail and sickly Head of the Sohmas wanted answers; especially from Tohru Honda.

He got dressed in a black school uniform and went out. Hatori Sohma, his personal physician, asked him, "Where are you going, at this hour?"

"Out." He barked, "I need some time alone."

"I cannot let you do that. You're not even allowed to leave the house, in your condition."

"I know. But it won't take long. Also, _you're _driving."

Hatori gasped, as he asked why. He barked about the Angels, Panty and Stocking.

"Those two ugly myths! It's time I find out, myself! All those people in Sohma House started to banter about them, almost as much as they did, about Tohru Honda!"

He sneered, "Well, if I see them, I'll expose them as the frauds they are!"

Hatori said, "I got paperwork to do. So, I'll pass. Let me know if your _illusions _appear. If you feel uneasy, come back home, this instant."

He stepped out, heading to the city.

* * *

That evening, Tohru was walking home from her part-time job, as the lights shone from the city, as the night sky showed up. The entire city was deserted, as she was scared.

"It sure felt quiet here, since the whole Angel situation," she explained, "I don't believe it, but I wish it were true… Shigure is in awe over it, and Yuki and Kyo are debating it… Kagura played the angel well, in her roleplaying, and Haru and Momiji didn't explain further… even Kisa and Hiro are interested, while Hana and Uo find it ridiculous."

She sighed, "Sometimes I wish there was a ghost here… But I wouldn't be caught with one."

She then remembered how they would present their weapons, from their hips and legs.

She nervously gasped, "Ah! Kisa may be right, about the naked part, when they remove their underwear. It's perverse, but sound. And I don't approve of guns and swords."

But as she walked by, she saw a figure in the background of the night. It looked like Kyo, but it wasn't.

"Oh, Kyo!" Tohru called, jumping to the _wrong _conclusion, _as usual_.

The Kyo imposter smirked in a demonic look and removed its wrist. As he glared at Tohru, Akito arrived from his limo and saw Tohru. He then saw a shadowy Kyo and thought, "Is _this _a do-over of what happened that night? It can't be, and it's not even raining!"

Tohru gasped, as the Kyo imposter started to glow in a ghostly black aura. She cringed, "UH… Kyo? Is something wrong?"

Kyo dropped his dismembered hands to the ground, dissolving in the pavement, as his bracelet was shattered into piece. He roared, "DON'T LOOK AT ME!"

He started to grow into a black lizard-like cat monster, like before, except he was all black and with a huge ghostly look, like he wanted to destroy a city. He roared in anger, shaking the city, as Tohru cringed, "He's not Kyo!"

She dashed off, but tripped to the ground, hurting herself. She couldn't move, as she was petrified. However, many townspeople pass by, as they were running in fear from the evil cat-monster. As the people in Tokyo ran off, Akito was smiling evilly.

"Seems to me that Tohru's fears are revisited," he said, "Too bad… And here I thought I was going to meet with her, again. It's so pathetic…"

He then glared at Tohru, as she was crawling, "How sad to see her nightmares revisited, even though she was the one that made him become happy for her. But, who or what that thing is baffles me. But I'll admit that it knows the form of the stupid cat. It's nice to know how you feel. _This _Kyo looked hideous than ever."

He then gloated, "Good. That'll be payback, even though she cared for my health and wished I would live longer. She's nice, but still as stupid, as ever."

Tohru, however, was in tears, as she tried to get up, "I… I can't move… I only wish that someone would save me… But no one is around… Oh, god… What is that thing?"

Of course, the ghost only cared about destroying the city, rather than hurting innocent lives. It began its rampage around the city, as Akito smirked evilly. He was about to haze at Tohru, when…

_Fly away now… Fly away now… Fly away…_

Music began, from out of nowhere. Akito stopped and heard it.

"What was that music?" He cried, "What's going on? STOP THAT MUSIC!"

It didn't stop. Tohru then thought, "Huh? What is that?"

The ghost looked around to find the source, but no luck. However, as it looked around for the music, two halos mysteriously floated around the city, flying over the ghost, Tohru, and Akito.

One female voice shouted, "Seriously! What the fuck is this? I come by to buy this kickass dress, and some shithead ripped it into shreds! I swear to god that that motherfucker will pay!"

Another female voice remarked, "Haven't you heard of karma?"

"Fuck karma! I cannot believe we've been reduced to cat catchers! Why don't we save the sweet talk and spay that piece of shit? If it's that cat-bagger, then fuck him, too! Fuck it right in its lady parts!"

"Jesus, don't go there…"

They both replied, "EW! Can you imagine?"

The lights go on and two women in halos appeared. One had blonde hair, a red dress, and a slim body. The other had long black hair, pale skin, an ample bust, and a black dress and striped socks. They jumped down and prepared for battle.

Akito cringed, as the girls charged at the ghost, "NO! It cannot be!"

Tohru whispered in astonishment, "Panty and Stocking? Shigure _was_ right…"

It was the two angels of Daten City, Panty and Stocking Anarchy!

Akito growled, "Are they _trying _to know us? Tohru put you up to this, hasn't she, you rotten angels?"

He approached Panty, as she was removing her panties, which was actually a gun. As she was about to take them off, he asked, "You… Angel girl."

Panty asked, "Yeah?"

Akito remarked, "What makes you save a city, in this form? You're angels, huh? Are you aware of the misery that he has suffered through? What gives you the right to kill th-?"

Panty snobbishly replied, "Look, shitwad! I don't need hazing from a wafer-thin doucher like you! I'm a little busy, so beat it!"

Akito snapped, "How dare you talk to me like that?"

Stocking called, as she was running with two swords, which were from her long socks, "Quit hitting on those people you want to diddle, Panty! We've got shit to do, and I wanna get it done, before my pie burns!"

Akito was astonished, "No way…"

Panty called back, "It's never about pie, you know! And that asshole wouldn't be like that!"

She spoke to Akito, as she removed her panties, "Whatever you just said, back there… You're full of shit, buddy…"

She whispered to herself, "Okay… Time to show your stuff, Back Lace."

Her panties transform into a gun, glowing in a bright light blue hue.

Akito snuffed, "I think you shouldn't try to destroy it. Do you think it's disgusting, by the looks of that ghost?"

Panty snapped, ignoring Akito, "After we take care of that ghost, we've taken care of this hellhole, Stocking! WE SO GOOD!"

He yelled, "LISTEN TO ME!"

The ghost roared. Panty charged at it, as Stocking jumped up and swung her swords around, slicing it into ribbons.

Akito growled, "Dare she speak to me, like that? That form is a disgusting look for that rotten cat… Why are they doing this?"

Tohru cringed, "Oh… Oh, I don't believe it. Shigure wasn't kidding, and neither were the others! _Real _angels – in the flesh!"

She then viewed Akito, who was aweing in both amazement and anger. She asked, "Huh? Was that Akito, just now?"

As the evil cat monster was sliced on his chest and neck by Stocking, Panty fired her gun at the monster.

**BANG! **"Repent, Motherfucker!"

**BOOM! BOOM!  
**Bull's-eye! The bullet penetrated into the monster's skull, leaving out a huge hole in it. After that, Akito gasped, "NO!"

Tohru cringed, "They… They eviscerated them!"

_Too soon!_

**KA-BOOOOOM!  
**The evil cat ghost exploded into millions of pieces. And all it left behind was a small gold coin.

"Ridiculous," Panty snuffed.

Stocking added, "Only _one _Heaven Coin? That bastard said that he was hideous…"

"Hideous enough to be evil… but cheap, nonetheless. I guess he wasn't strong enough."

"Go figure…"

Panty picked up the coin, as Tohru nervously grabbed a digital camera that she borrowed from Uo and took a picture of the angels. As she smiled, Panty yelled at her, "HEY! What the fuck are you doing, you brat?"

Tohru cringed and stammered, "OH! Hey, no, uh… Well, friends of mine heard about you, seeing that they are fans, but… well, but… I thought you were a myth… There's, uh, no need to be angry about… I just…"

Panty sighed, "Jesus. Spazzed-out whore, isn't she?"

Stocking responded, "On the bright side, we _did _save her. That cat wanted to scratch out her eyes."

Panty snuffed, "Seriously?"

Tohru pouted, "Sorry… I'm not too good at newer people, especially angels…"

She bowed in a huge apologetic tone, "SORRY! And thank you for saving me, not that that monster tried to, but-."

Panty smiled, "Nah. Think nothing of it, kid. It's what we do."

Stocking said, "Also, try not to act like a nervous lump of shit, when you meet people, like us."

Akito barked, "YOU!"

The angels barked, unsheathing their weapons, "WHAT?"

Akito sighed, "Thank you. To be honest, I'd be upset if those ghosts destroy my place… But to be fair, he _was _horrible and ugly…"

Tohru gasped, "Oh! Akito! What brings _you _here?"

Stocking asked, "You two know each other?"

* * *

Minutes later, the Anarchy sisters drove off in their pink jeep, called "_See-Through_", and left the city.

Panty sighed, as she was driving, "What a day. Can you believe that (BEEP)-sucker? _All_ ghosts are disgusting and cruel! He should know that… And who does he call ugly, bro? Don't up at my shit, fuck-naut!"

Stocking said, "Yeah, but that girl there seemed nice. Surprised that she knows that (BEEP)."

"Who knew? It's like everywhere we go, fans follow, and there are people who want our fandom here. What are we, a famous rock band? And I thought this mission was gonna be boring as shit."

"Yeah. Doesn't anybody get tired of us? It's like we have fans, no matter who they are."

"Well, if you're likeable, noticeable, and fuckable as me, what _can_ you expect?"

"Not to mention that they look weird…"

Chuck started barking, as Panty stopped the jeep.

**WHAP!**

Chuck gets plastered in the window, hurting himself. See-Through started again and left the city, altogether. Tohru approached Akito and asked, "Uh… Why are you here? It's a surprise to see you."

Akito turned away and said, "It's nothing… Forget it."

Tohru replied, "Okay. Hey, if you want, I can send you a picture of the angels! You don't mind, right?"

He left, heading back to his limo, without saying a word _or _looking at Tohru. He then said, "This _never _happened. Understood?"

She nodded, as he drove away. Tohru looked at a slip of paper she got from the angels that saved her and said, "Wow. Uo and Hana are gonna freak!"

She got their autographs, including stickers of Panty, Stocking, and Chuck's face on it. She even got a small sheet of paper that Garterbelt had. It said "_Sohma_".

Meanwhile, Akito was riding home. He then pondered, thinking about what happened tonight.

"Hmph… Fucking angels…" He muttered.

The limo drove past Kyo and Yuki, who were headed home. They, however, felt a chill.

"Huh? Was that…?" Yuki asked.

Kyo sighed, "I don't even wanna know…"

**GONG!  
**The church bells ring, as the limo disappeared. Akito returned to the Main Sohma House. As for Tohru, she returned home to Shigure's.

* * *

The next day, Shigure explained the story of how Akito ran into Panty and Stocking, all while Tohru was there, also. However, Yuki and Kyo didn't believe a word he said. Shigure said that he heard it from Momiji, who heard it from Hatori, who heard it from Akito, believing he was in a relapse. But mostly, Tohru told him about it, in private.

Yuki said, "Coming from Akito, it's ridiculous. There's no way he'd see those angelic sisters."

Kyo griped, "And no way in hell that Tohru saw it!"

Shigure said, "Well she _did _see them. But she never took a picture."

Yuki sighed, "Miss Honda isn't _that _skeptical. But she almost got proof…"

Shigure smiled, "Proof that she saw the ghost, that almost attacked her, but she never said what it looked like."

He added to Kyo, "But Akito did. That ghost he saw looked like you, Kyo… I can't say, but I think he looked like-."

Kyo gasped, as he barked, "WHAT? IS THAT GUY MESSING WITH ME?"

Yuki sighed, "Idiot…"

He gasped, "Wait! Miss Honda was in danger?"

**XXXXX**

As for Tohru, she showed the autograph to Hana and Uo. However, knowing her history with the Sohmas, she _never _mentioned the ghost's full detail.

"No way…" Uotani laughed, "I cannot believe you met _THE Anarchy Sisters!_"

Hana said, "And here we thought you were lying. I knew you were right."

Tohru smiled, "Well, on the plus side, they did save me. That ghost almost hurt me, and Panty was all gun-toting at that guy. Those two angels are sweet, but I was too nervous by them."

Hanajima suggested, "Perhaps we should meet them, again."

Uo added, "Yeah. Wherever they are, we should do something for them."

She then pondered, "But still… How could she have met Panty & Stocking, all while at work? Plus, there was no news report of a ghost attack."

Hana asked, "Tohru, you think I'll meet Stocking? She and I have the same taste of clothes."

Tohru smiled, "We'll see. Who knows? Maybe another ghost might appear."

She then thought, "Still, I wonder what happened to Akito?"

**XXXXX**

Akito, at the Main Sohma House, was resting, ordered by Hatori.

"You need your rest," he stated, "There's no way that you saw those angels that everyone was talking about. You must've been overstressed that you're seeing illusions of them."

Akito huffed, "I _know _what I saw."

"Nevertheless, you need bed rest. You're staying home, for a week."

"What?"

Hatori then shut the door, "In your condition, hearing things like _Panty and Stocking_ makes you delusional…"

As he left, Akito grumbled, "Stupid angels… Why won't anyone believe me?"

He muttered, "This is Tohru's fault. I told them that she'll vouch for me, but no one believes her."

He knew Tohru would tell about it, but she couldn't since it reminded her of before. A smart maneuver… but all in vain, for Akito.

"Next time I meet those ugly wenches, they'll pay," he said, as he sat by the window, watching the clouds go by.

* * *

Things died down, after that, as the Panty and Stocking craze was fading. But they still remembered everything about the girls who appeared in the city, out of nowhere, on that night.

Only Tohru knew and saw it… but she never breathed a word to anyone… except to Uo and Hana.

* * *

_**END**_

* * *

_**Thanks for Reading!**_


End file.
